Paper Star (Carmen Sandiego)
Paper Star is an agent of V.I.L.E. still training at V.I.L.E. Academy but granted permission to take down her rival and former classmate Black Sheep who is now Carmen Sandiego. Paper Star is played by actress Kimiko Glenn in the 2019 animated series Carmen Sandiego. History Paper Star is an agent of V.I.L.E. still training at V.I.L.E. Academy but granted permission to take down her rival and former classmate Black Sheep who is now Carmen Sandiego. Not much is know about Paper Star except that she is younger than Carmen, has an affinity for making very sharp origami objects, much to Shadow-san's chagrin, and is mentally psychotic, much to the delight of Professor Malestrom and to the dislike of Le Chevre when he first meets her. During the year Black Sheep was held back, the new student had been a paper-cut above the rest of her class. Despite her psychotic behavior, Paper Star has proven to be a prodigy much like Carmen. Paper Star was deployed for duty after the "The Opera in the Outback Caper" was foiled by Carmen and her team. This allowed for the Faculty to send her on her first mission in "The Chasing Paper Caper", where she was assigned to steal the Magna Carta in Mumbai, India. While she did not succeed in her mission, she did return to V.I.L.E. Academy with something much more valuable: Chase Devineaux's A.C.M.E. Card which thanks to the high tech gadgetry in it allowed Dr. Bellum to reverse engineer it and learn more about the detective agency. Personality Paper Star is shown to be clinically psychotic, taking great enjoyment from her missions and inflicting pain on others until she gets what she seeks. She also possesses a high intellect, enough to earn favor with Maelstrom and even rivaling that of Carmen Sandiego herself. And due to her capable athletic, and origami skills with only one hand, she was able to counter Carmen in melee combat; until the later used high wind speeds to nullify the paper weapons used. She also noted that Le Chevre was likely to fail the mission if she gave the Magna Carta to him and noting with sardonic humor that he was the kind of person who would end up getting caught, suggesting that she is a very good judge of character. As noted above, Paper Star was not above using torture tactics if it meant achieving her goals and appeared to show no hesitation in using them on her own ally after Le Chevre tried to refuse her. Suggesting that the only side Paper Star is truly on is her own. Trivia * Paper Star's appearance almost resembles Harley Quinn from DC's Suicide Squad. * Paper Star likely represents what Carmen would've become had she chosen to give up her morals and fully embrace V.I.L.E.'s ideals. * She is a foil to Carmen inasmuch as Shadow-san views them both as being too reckless. But whereas he truly cares for Carmen and knew she was too moral for VILE, he probably knew that Paper Star was a psychopath and thus truly disliked her. ** She is also a foil to Tigress, since they are both Dark Action Girls who actually fight Carmen directly, but while Tigress has a personal dislike of Carmen stemming from their academy days, she's not nearly as good as she thinks she is. While Paper Star doesn't have a personal vendetta with her and is an actual threat to Carmen. Comments While so far Paper Star has only appeared once in the Netflix series, she’s easily the most disturbing villain in the series. Much like Tigress, she is vicious and sadistic, but she mixes that nastiness with subtlety and quiet. She rarely shouts or screams, often barely speaking above a whisper, has this eternally creepy, clown-like smile on her face, and merrily prances from scene to scene while humming an eerie little song. Her skill is origami; she can fold paper into anything...and she can use it like a weapon. Her name refers to her favorite weapons of choice: paper shurikens that are just as deadly as you’d expect metal ones to be. She can even fold paper into shapes so sharp they can cut through glass. I don’t think that’s physically possible, but it’s Carmen Sandiego; if I’m going to question these things, I’ll be here all day. Much like Tigress, she seems to be portrayed as a dark reflection of Carmen herself: much like Carmen, Paper Star doesn’t always follow VILE’s rules, and prefers to dress in loud colors and tends to leave clues behind. However, despite this, again, much like Carmen, she’s still very sneaky and hard to catch, proving you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover. However, unlike Carmen, she is completely amoral, described as “psychotic” by more than one character in the story, and has a brutally sadistic side to her. However, there’s still humor that comes out of her character, mostly due to her gimmick; let’s face it, crazy origami weapons are kind of campy things that you can’t help but have some cartoony fun with. Still, despite this, she’s easily the most unsettling character on this whole list, and certainly worth a spot in the top five. Gallery Paper Star.jpg Videos Category:2010s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Assassin Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Catfight Category:Henchwoman Category:Humiliated Category:Multicolor Hair Category:Psychotic Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Karma Houdini Category:Thief Category:Sadist Category:Torturer Category:Vengeful